soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameron Davis
Dr. Cameron Davis is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera, Days of our Lives. Schuyler Yancey debuts in the role on April 5, 2012. Casting and creation In February 2012, Schuyler Yancey was cast in the role of Dr. Cameron Davis. Yancey made his debut on the April 5, 2012 episode. However, Yancey reveals in an interview that his original uncredited role as the bartender at The Brady Pub which began airing on July 22, 2010 and appears on a recurring basis until September 2011 is retconned into the role of Cameron. On October 1, 2012, it was announced that actor and model, Nathan Owens was set to join the cast of Days of our Lives. Though NBC refused to comment on the actor's role, rumors began circulating that Owens would be replacing Yancey as Cameron. The actor himself later confirmed through his own personal Facebook that he had been cast in the role of Cameron. Storylines Backstory Cameron Davis is taken away from his mother Celeste Perrault at the age 5, and raised by his father who has yet to be revealed. Cameron longed for a familial connection because his father kept him away in boarding schools, so he grew very lonely. Cameron and Celeste have just recently reconnected. 2012– Cameron arrives in Salem in April 2012 and bumps into Abigail Deveraux who helps him track down his half-sister, Lexie Carver at the hospital. Cameron is shocked to learn that Lexie has an inoperable brain tumor. Cameron and Abby bump into one another again when he is working the bar at the Brady pub; he explains that he sometimes helps out when they are short staffed; as Cameron and Abby tease one another, they develop an attraction. Lexie's other half-brother, Chad DiMera and his girlfriend, Melanie decide to show Cameron around and he ends up on a double date with Abby where he saves her from chocking on popcorn. Meanwhile, Lexie's health continues declining and Cameron promises to spend more time with his nephew Theo before and after Lexie is gone. Celeste notices the growing closeness between Cameron and Abby, and warns Cameron that she will only cause him trouble. Despite Celeste's warnings, the two begin seeing each other and share their first kiss in late May 2012. In June 2012, Abby comforts Cameron when Lexie passes away, much to Celeste's dismay. Instead of going back home, Cameron chooses to relocate to Salem permanently, mainly to stay close Theo and Abby, despite Celeste warning him against getting involved with her. However, Abby is afraid to get too serious with Cameron believing he will eventually leave town. In early July, Cameron assures her that he is staying in Salem for several reasons, but mainly so they can be together. Cameron supports Abby when her father Jack suddenly dies. During her grief, Abby struggles with her emotions and has trouble being intimate with him. Realizing Abby needs to get help before their relationship can go any further, Cameron breaks up with her. References= Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Characters introduced in 2012